


Timeline

by Jikily



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bottom Ethan, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Humor, lifeline - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个来自lifeline的au到一段两个特工真实相处和任务</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 开始&1

 

【】为James Bond的游戏选择

粗体为他的思考

 

 

 

 

 

 

[通话接入]

 

[建立连接]

 

[接受讯息]

 

有人吗？

 

这玩意能用吗？

 

有人能看到我吗？

 

Hello？

 

你是谁呀？

我能看到你。

 

**James Bond觉得自己是疯了，竟然真的玩起这个号称最流行的特工手机游戏。这毫无意义不是吗？他平时的日子已经足够多姿多彩，并不需要多经历一次。**

 

你是谁呀？

【我能看到你。】

 

哦，谢天谢地！能联系上别人真是太好啊！

 

已经好久了！

 

【你是谁？】

发生什么事了？

 

哦对，抱歉。我应该先自我介绍的，我只是太激动了。

 

我以为这个东西坏了。

 

我以为不可能成功的。

 

我的名字是Ethan。我曾经是……一个特工。

 

哪里的特工？

【“曾经”？后来出什么事了？】

 

我们的任务失败了，我以为我们是成功的，但是这个任务的成功就意味着我们失败了。

 

我们又一次被背叛了。

 

又一次，就好像我还没有受够教训似的。

 

我们几个散了，我不知道他们中还有几个逃出来的。

 

我简单组装了一个移动发信器，不过——你真幸运，或者说我真幸运，看来你是唯一一个在信号范围内的人。

 

你放心，我无法知道你是谁，也不知道你身在何处。

 

你还好吗？

你在哪里？

 

**这是谁设计的游戏？James对这两个显而易见的问题产生极端的怀疑，难道没有人觉得这两个问题逻辑上不对吗？难道开发者不怕让人笑吗？**

 

你还好吗？

【你在哪里？】

 

……我不知道，我唯一确定的就是“我被困住了”。

 

你要是知道哪里有黑漆漆的地下室和乱七八糟的电子设备的话，那你就知道我在哪里了。

 

**我知道很多这样的地方，显然你不可能都在。James想。**

 

事情发生的时候我们都没有准备，我尽我所能地推开了他们，但是我不知道他们是否安全。

 

我不应该废话了对吗？

 

我应该寻找出路。

 

我希望Benji还好。

 

【你想谈谈Benji的事吗？】

“推开”？你们经历了什么？

 

我不想谈太多。Benji是个非常好的同事，他信任我，全心全意地信任我，包括这次任务。

 

我应该告诉他们我没有完全的把握。

 

这是我的错。

 

**所以这是个失败自责的特工吗？James把手机随手放到玻璃茶几上。他不懂这样一个无聊的游戏，这样一个软弱的人怎么能让大家倍加推崇？难道有那么多人以为特工是个简单的职业，谁都可以做？**

**手机提示音又响了，James决定卸载这个游戏。**

 

所以我有责任把他和他们找回来。我该是一个称职的特工，完成任务，救回同伴。

 

**……好吧，James接受可以过会儿再卸载——看在这个游戏没有那么愚蠢的份上。**

嘿，你还在吗？

 

我很多天没有见到活着的人了，也没有人和我说话。

 

你在的话可以告诉我吗？

 

嘿？

 

——好吧，看来我的通讯器又失灵了。

 

我在忙，刚看到

【我在】

 

太好了，能看到你的回复真的太好了。

 

我觉得前面有点光亮，你觉得我怎么做比较好？

 

转身往反方向

【上前查看】

 

贸然查看是不是太危险了，我应该看看周围有没有什么可以利用的工具。毕竟谁知道我会遇到什么呢？

 

我得关一会儿通讯了，你知道一点差错都能要我的命。

 

之后再联系。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

我回来了，一言难尽，我得找个安全的地方和你说。

  
[Ethan is busy]

  
好了，刚才我受到了一些攻击，不过现在已经没事了。

 

希望他们的智商低一些，不要立刻找过来。

  
我的手好像被划了一下，你说我应该去包扎它吗？

  
**James突然起了一个恶作剧的念头：要是他不按照常理来玩这个游戏，而是一直选死路，那么结局会变成什么样子？Ethan会死去吗？还是说他将不得不重新开始这个游戏？**

 

你应该包扎一下。  
【坚强点儿，小姑娘。】

  
好吧，谢谢你，这对我可没有帮助，不过我被你逗笑了。

  
你听说过有人因为伤口感染死亡的吗？

我没有威胁你的意思。

你不回复我是生气了吗？

看看，现在我们两个究竟谁才像是那个姑娘。

 

**被系统自动冠上姑娘属性的James Bond挑了挑眉毛，这个系统完全没有给他选择的机会，换而言之就是设计者让每个选择到这步的人都被主人公Ethan称为姑娘……他觉得这个游戏的开发者真是充满了奇怪的趣味。**

【在森林里迷路的小女孩Ethan，请继续探险好吗？】

闭嘴吧，走你的路。

 

你习惯用这些奇奇怪怪的修饰词吗？

 

Benji也喜欢给我发信息，他发的内容可比你发的有意思多了。

 

我有没有告诉你，Benji是个可靠又让人喜欢的伙伴。

 

但是他这么优秀却依然没有机会带着头套执行任务。

 

【停下你那些关于Benji的碎碎念。】

你不停提到Benji，你是喜欢他吗？

 

**Benji是作为主要配角出场的吗？James以为这是他和Ethan的两人游戏，原来还包含着许多的男二号男三号女一号女二号吗？他希望这个游戏的设计者中没有一个叫做Benji的人，因为——你知道这样看起来像什么？就像是五六岁的孩子玩过家家，还假装用父母或者幻想中的恋人的口吻夸奖自己……或者只是他想多了，是设计者的一时疏忽？**

 

好吧，可能我一时说多了，因为我平时都没怎么好好夸过Benji，我决定找到他以后好好夸夸他。

 

**James敢发誓，要不就是这个Benji爱惨了Ethan，要不就是这个Benji想要娶这个Ethan，没有别的解释。他继游戏设计者中没有一个叫Benji的人的希望之后，第二个希望是没有一个叫Ethan的真特工。否则他不知道以后用什么表情去面对这个Ethan。**

他们来了，我听见脚步声了。

 

你觉得我应该做些什么？去搏斗吗，还是躲在这里？

 

【去打趴他们，你可是最伟大的特工！】

躲在这里，先养精蓄锐一下。

 

你可真是太相信我的本事了。

 

好吧，我相信你一次，说不定破釜沉舟之后我能够发现新的途径呢！

 

让我先活动一下我的筋骨，你知道维持一个姿势久了总会有些僵硬。

 

啊噢

 

你怎么了？

【你受伤了吗？】

 

他们的行动比我想象的快，或许我就要死在这里了。

 

受不受伤已经不重要了，重要的是我还能坚持多久。

 

或许我刚刚应该把我真正的身体状况告诉你，那样才能让你拥有真正的数据做分析。

 

好了，我得再赌一下。

 

我和你说过吗，我是个优秀的赌徒。

 

一会儿再跟你联系。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

我已经不想再战斗了，我很久之前就厌倦了。

 

但是我现在还在这里，因为我离不开它。虽然我厌倦它，但是我又渴望它。

 

有时候我真觉得这种折磨直到死亡才会结束。

 

你想要放弃吗？

【你打赢他们了吗？】

 

当然——我，Ethan，一个优秀的赌徒，总是胜利的那个。

 

恭喜你

【别开心得太早】

 

你总是给我泼冷水。

 

不过我很感谢你，你随时都在提醒我。

 

不……不！

 

他们在等我，他们算计好了一切。

 

现在他们说他们的Boss需要我去一趟，那显然危险重重。

 

【去吧，反正你是个赌徒】

别去，那很危险。

 

你说的有道理。

 

说不定我能找到造成这一切的原因，然后解决一切。

 

我得暂时切断了，他们不让我继续和你交流。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

我头痛，痛得难以忍受。

 

希望我还有药可以吃，可是我的口袋却是空的。

 

我刚才和他们的负责人见过了，我不确定那是不是幕后黑手，但是显然他至少是个小头目。

 

你说我怎么办好，我真的头很痛。

 

那只是你的心理作用，忍一下。

【试试问那个小头目？说不定他会迷上你。】

 

少来了，我又不是什么万人迷，也不想得到或者给予一个屁股。

 

不过你说得也许有道理。

 

他们和我交流说明我身上还有他们需要的东西，他们或许会满足我的要求。

 

但是谁知道他们会在止疼药里放什么别的东西。

 

好吧，我必须试试了，我的偷实在太痛了。

 

你真的建议我这么做吗？

 

等等，还是算了吧。

【不，你必须这么做。】

 

好的，我听你的。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

我感觉不太好。

 

那个药可能有问题。

 

你别愧疚，那是我自己的选择。

 

毕竟你并不专业，我才是应该考虑到一切的那个人，也许那是我潜意识的选择。

 

谢谢你的陪伴。

 

再见，相信我，这只是个游戏，你不要把它当真。

 

我会没事的。

 

[传感器指示严重心动过速]

 

[检测到缺血]

 

[检测到心肌梗死]

 

[失去讯息]

 

游戏结束

 

**……这个游戏简直充满了欲盖弥彰的恶意。James想，最后那段演给谁看呢，十七八岁的姑娘都不会为这个流泪。不过可能十五岁和三十岁的会吃这套，什么温柔的男人，温柔的告别，为对方考虑一切，幻想和现实的差距会让她们愿意继续玩。……看看这是什么，游戏开发者B.D？他发誓这个B的名字十有八九是Benji，他猜得一点错也没有。**

**他决定重新开始玩，并不是因为这个游戏多有趣，只是因为他热爱全结局。**

 

[通话接入]

 

[建立连接]

 

[接受讯息]

 

……

 

你想谈谈Benji的事吗？

【“推开”？你们经历了什么？】

 

任务的一部分。

 

虽然我不能告诉你是什么任务，但是我可以和你说些细节性的东西。

 

那是突如其来的塌陷。我们都没有做好准备。

 

按照预计时间应该还有五分钟，但是不知道为什么发生了。

 

你们计划有问题。

【你们之间有内奸。】

 

我尽量避免这么想，因为那让我很不舒服。

 

【你的心理承受能力这么弱？】

你不相信你们同事里有内奸？

 

不是这个问题。只是我经历过，我不希望是他们。那种指导你帮助你，你视之为父亲，亲人，朋友的人突然站在对立面，杀了你的另一些朋友，那种感觉太糟糕了。

 

我有时候会庆幸留下来的是我。

 

一是我不想死。

 

二是他们不用经历怀疑和背叛，我知道那种滋味就够了。

 

是不是很自私。

 

我就是这样的人。

 

我可以为了我自己推开所有的人。

 

闭嘴。

【你是假装得了PTSD吗？】

 

……我可以拒绝理你吗？为什么你就是不上当！

 

正常情况下你不该打断我安慰我吗？

 

我受到伤害了，我不和你聊天了，我讨厌你。

 

你真像个敏感的小女孩。

【别敏感得像个小女孩。】

 

**James拒绝发表意见。要不就是设计师极其渴望叫这个Ethan小女孩，要不就是设计师偷懒。不过根据之前的情况来看绝对是前者。**

你认真的？

 

我觉得你应该去洗个冷水澡清醒一下，我不是你的男朋友。

 

你是女孩还是男孩？

 

WTF？为什么James敏锐地感觉到这个选项似乎造成了什么不得了的后果，连冒险特工游戏的性质都变了？

 

抱歉，我并不是故意打探你的隐私，可是有些话不该对一位友善帮助我的女士说。

 

如果我冒犯到你了，那么我很抱歉。

 

亲爱的女士？

 

小子，收起你的礼貌和调情伎俩，我是个爷们儿。

【那么作为一位善解人意的女士，我原谅你。】

 

**James Bond是故意的。**

**他就是故意的。**

**他倒要看看这个会被随便毒死的家伙对待女性到底是什么态度。考虑到这是一个剧情类角色扮演游戏，Ethan会立刻开始讨好对方吗？或者应该像个道德标兵一样道歉，接下来维持一丝不苟的个性？**

 

您可真是太大方了女士，如果我能看到你我一定会在你的手背上留下一个吻。

 

你需要男朋友吗？

 

哦！这听起来有点奇怪是吗，请相信我只是出于好心，你知道我有个好朋友Benji，他非常优秀，但是他还没有女朋友，所以如果您……

 

好啊，介绍Benji给我。

不，我要你。

闭嘴，我有男朋友了。

 

**……这个游戏还包括帮助设计者寻找女朋友吗？James挑了挑眉毛，说好的设计者爱着游戏男主角呢？这种一听就充满了悲伤凄惨氛围的言情故事绝对能获得最佳畅销小说的第一名，但现在这个帮设计者找女友的故事又是怎么回事。**

**James在第一和第二个选项间犹豫了一会儿才下定决心选了第一个。**

**他想看看这个游戏还能有病成什么样。**

 

【好啊，介绍Benji给我。】

不，我要你。

闭嘴，我有男朋友了。

 

好的，等我逃出去了，我一定带着Benji亲自送货上门。

 

万一Benji不肯来怎么办？

万一Benji更喜欢做你男朋友怎么办？

 

**James Bond，一个优秀的特工，他决定收回自己先前的发言。原来在这儿等着呢，真是再明显不过的引导了，他竟然没有发现。看来这个游戏容易让人失去防范心理，他得小心应对。**

 

万一Benji不肯来怎么办？

【万一Benji更喜欢做你男朋友怎么办？】

 

你别开玩笑了，Benji是我最好的朋友。

 

嘿，我觉得前面有点光亮，你觉得我怎么做比较好？

 

【转身往反方向】

上前查看

 

你说得对，如果贸然查看实在是太危险了，我应该找个安全的路线。毕竟谁知道我会遇到什么呢？

 

我得关一会儿通讯了，你知道一点差错都能要我的命。

 

之后再联系。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

我回来了，一言难尽，我得找个安全的地方和你说。

  
[Ethan is busy]

  
好了，刚才我受到了一些攻击，不过现在已经没事了。

希望他们的智商低一些，不要立刻找过来。

  
我的手好像被划了一下，你说我应该去包扎它吗？

 

【你应该包扎一下。】  
坚强点儿，小姑娘。

 

说得对，我怎么连这个都要问你，我到底还有没有一个特工的意识了。

 

你猜猜我找到了什么？我在我的外套里找到了一个创可贴，究竟是谁那么聪明为我留下了这个？

 

你要是再敢说是Benji我就立刻关掉这个游戏。James想，谁管你是不是被困在这儿呢，乖乖做个特工别话唠了好吗？

 

那个聪明的人当然是我啦！

 

【你这是在自夸吗？】

聪明人从不说自己聪明。

 

我只是想活跃一下气氛嘛，毕竟人得乐观一点，这样连运气都会更好。

 

他们来了，我听见脚步声了。

 

你觉得我应该做些什么？去搏斗吗，还是躲在这里？

 

去打趴他们，你可是最伟大的特工！

【躲在这里，先养精蓄锐一下。】

 

你说得对，我的状态还不够好，我要调整一下。

 

啊噢

 

你怎么了？

【你受伤了吗？】

 

他们……他们找不到我，他们竟然准备走了！

 

我该跟上去吗？

 

【跟着】

再等等

 

那可能是个陷阱，比如假装找不到我，然后等我跟着的时候突然回头捉住我。

 

我觉得这很有可能。

 

你还觉得我应该跟上去吗？

 

我觉得还是算了。

【不，你必须跟上去。】

 

……你不爱我了吗？你讨厌和我说话了吗？你一定要我跟上去吗？

 

【装可怜没用，快抬起你的腿】

那就算了

 

好好好，我去还不成吗。

 

另外幸好你是个可爱的姑娘，否则你那句话可像是在和我调情。

 

我去跟着他们，一会儿再跟你联系。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

这都怪你，你不肯听我的，你不相信我的判断！

 

他们在等我，他们算计好了一切。

 

现在他们说他们的Boss需要我去一趟，那显然危险重重。

 

我和他们说不行好吗？

 

【宝贝儿，乖乖去吧，你总有方法逃脱的。】

甜心别反抗了。

 

你这副事不关己的样子糟透了！

 

……我恨你！

 

上面是句玩笑，你看得出来吧，我得走了。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

为什么我总能遇到些叛变又想拉我入伙的特工？

难道这就和做生意一样，当久了小弟就想自己开店做老板吗？

 

我当了那么久的开路先锋，做了那么久的小弟也没有想过叛变啊。

 

看来他们小时候的思想教育非常有问题。

 

尤其是英国人。

 

拉我入伙的有好几个英国人。

 

说到英国人，你应该知道最著名的隶属于MI6的James Bond吧？

 

那个家伙……不管怎么说待遇比我好多了，就算死了也还能发讣告，哪像我，死了就成恐怖分子了。

 

而且他还有邦女郎。

 

我并不在意这个，毕竟我们是团队工作，而他是单枪匹马，但是……我觉得他的总体待遇比我好多了。

 

我并没有羡慕他，没有。

 

哦对，他还有靠谱的高科技。

 

……Benji偶尔也会有。

 

不过你知道，在任务途中经常和各类美艳女郎进行液体交流可不是一个职业特工应该做的。

 

这方面我比他优秀百分之九十九！

 

【那百分之一呢？】

哇喔，你太棒了。

 

有一次例外！就一次！

 

你可不要露出那种“啧啧，你们男人呐”的表情，我当时可是真的以为我们会在一起的，虽然后来还是阴差阳错…… 

 

后来我没有再犯过错。

 

再后来我认识了我的前妻，非常好的女人，可是我们注定不能在一起。

 

我竟然以为像我们这种人还可以谈感情。

 

这样一想James Bond先生或许也和我一样惨。

 

嘿，我这在唠唠叨叨说什么呢，我该告诉你我的进展。

 

**你总算知道自己是在唠唠叨叨说话了。James点点屏幕，仿佛这样就戳到了对方的脑袋。特工得简洁明了，希望你布置任务的时候不是这样的。而且你猜最有意思的是什么？那个你现在寻求意见的对象就是你又嫌弃又羡慕的James Bond。**

他们现在把我关在一个牢房里，四面墙壁，什么都没有。

 

好像这样我就会屈服一样。

 

你知道最不专业的一点是什么吗？他们竟然没有搜身！真是蠢透了，看看英国的教育！

 

……我希望你不是英国人？

 

我当然是英国人

【你终于意识到你在和一个英国人说话了吗？】

 

噢——无意冒犯，英国的女性我还是很欣赏的。

 

真的，我没有骗你。我之前遇到一个英国女特工，非常优秀，聪明优雅，动作干净利落。

 

敬英国女性——如果我手上有酒的话。

 

亲爱的，我现在有两个选择。一是假意答应，然后看看他们到底想做什么，二是假装疾病，骗他们的人进来。

 

你说呢？

 

骗他们进来

假意答应

【你认为呢】

这是我问你的问题！你不能把问题丢回来。

 

我不开心了。

 

再给你一次机会。

 

骗他们进来

假意答应

【你有脑子，Ethan】

 

我现在就需要你给我个答案！

 

你到底说不说嘛

 

快点嘛，我的脑子是留在不能和你交流的时候用的，现在你得对我负责。

 

**如果不是早知道这是个游戏程序，James都要以为自己在和什么人谈恋爱发短信了。好吧好吧，他现在是那个应该负责的人，他要拯救这个游戏里的不称职虚拟特工——这个特工还神似在撒娇，他怀疑这是设计师的个人喜好。**

骗他们进来

【假意答应】

 

好吧，那我现在就去找他们传话。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

我想对你翻白眼。

 

现在他们给我安排任务了。我就知道，每次都是这样。

 

不管我站在哪边他们都喜欢给我安排任务，难道就没有人让我做管理人员吗？

 

我现在理解那些人为什么做叛徒了。

 

你放心啦，我不会叛变的。

 

现在我都几岁了，要叛变也该是年轻的时候。

 

哦不对，叛变不分年龄，我的老师一把年纪也一样会叛变。

 

他们叫我了，你等等。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

任务细节来了，又是窃取机密信息。

 

很好，Benji，Lindsey和Jane都在他们手上，他们要我利用我的组员再次窃取机密。

 

搞得好像我会听一样。

 

我找个机会就把他们放出去。

 

希望他们没像我一样脑子里被装了炸弹。

 

我忘了和你说了，他们刚才对我的鼻孔打了一枪，让一个微型炸弹进入我脑子了。

 

别担心，我会有办法的，我可是“最伟大的特工”。

 

这可是你说的，你要相信我。

 

我得研究一下。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

Lindsey受了点伤，但这一点都不影响她的发挥。

 

从做她的教官起我就知道她的能力有多好，而她尤其出色的是她的抗压能力，她竟然还能安抚Benji和Jane劝他们冷静。

 

她马上就可以负责一个团队了。

 

【谁不会成长呢？】

别说那些，你现在还是她的队长。

 

你说得对，谁都会成长。

 

但是能看到她这样我真是太高兴了。

 

她就像是我的一个妹妹，虽然我担心她，但是我现在觉得已经可以对她放心了。

 

我还没和你说吧？我们这次要窃取一组代号叫“兔子尾巴”的密码。

 

“兔子尾巴”！他们是认真的吗？叫兔子脚都比兔子尾巴好听！

 

……而且Benji还要我爬迪拜塔，硬说那是唯一的方法。

 

你知道干我们这行的有些细节不能和人详说，所以请原谅我没头没脑的话。

 

[刺啦——刺啦——刺啦——]

 

我……

 

……你……听……

 

……歉……MF……

 

[失去讯息]

**WTF？！James Bond感到这个游戏简直莫名其妙，这就结束了？他干了什么这就结束了？他觉得自己已经发动了所有的特工技能进行选择，怎么会死在这里？**

**幸好手机是个好东西。**

**他飞快地上网搜索了一下，显然问题出在他的最后一个选项上。**

**“不要随便让Ethan立Flag！！！！！！！否则他会摔死的！你没看错！首席特工！摔死！设计师还号称这是为了让大家体会特工生活的艰难，让大家不要随便玩死Ethan！话不多说，我去寄炸弹给设计师了！设计师这个实力Ethan吹竟然让他死在这里！我不接受！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！” 那一串的感叹号让James非常能体会这个网友的心情，这简直莫名其妙！我还就不相信我打不出完美通关的结局了！**

**James Bond又一次打开手机，从头开始。**

 

[通话接入]

 

[建立连接]

 

[接受讯息]

 

有人吗？

 

这玩意能用吗？

 

有人能看到我吗？

 

Hello？

 

**好了好了，给我闭嘴吧，我知道你是Ethan，你是个特工，你有个徒弟叫Lindsey，连你不知道的你有个暗恋者叫Benji我都要知道了。**

**James的手上飞快点击，但每次碰上“[Ethan is busy]”的时候他只能花时间等待——就连常用的改变手机显示时间那招都没用，这个游戏必须联网玩，设计师号称不愿意在Ethan身上花时间的人没有资格玩这款游戏——小道消息还说设计师准备出3D真人版。**

**这明明就是个RPG游戏，James想，那些留言求出成人化版的有什么毛病？那些求出成人化Boss视角的又有什么毛病？**

 

你是谁呀？

【我能看到你。】

 

哦，谢天谢地！能联系上别人真是太好啊！

 

……

 

她马上就可以负责一个团队了。

 

谁不会成长呢？

【别说那些，你现在还是她的队长。】

 

是的，我还是队长，我得承担起自己的使命。

 

但是能看到她这样我真是太高兴了。

 

她就像是我的一个妹妹，虽然我担心她，但是我现在觉得已经可以对她放心了。

 

我还没和你说吧？我们这次要窃取一组代号叫“兔子尾巴”的密码。

 

“兔子尾巴”！他们是认真的吗？叫兔子脚都比兔子尾巴好听！

 

……而且Benji还要我爬迪拜塔，硬说那是唯一的方法。

 

你知道干我们这行的有些细节不能和人详说，所以请原谅我没头没脑的话。

 

别理Benji，你用自己的方法就好

【加油，我相信那对你来说不算什么！】

 

我真是感谢你的盲目信任啦！

 

我去了，回头再聊。

 

[Ethan is busy]

算是完成了吧，但是还有些小状况。

 

我再也不想爬了，那真是太可怕了！

 

我不停地想要是我摔死在这里是不是会留下什么鬼怪传说——我开玩笑的，其实我是有点怕，毕竟确实挺危险。

 

……不过也有点爽啦，想到我征服了这么高的楼就觉得自己简直太棒了。

 

你说我该告诉我的队友们吗？

 

【当然了！必须说，说你害怕】

无所谓，看你的意思。

 

你是认真的吗？

 

嘿，我可是个队长，我有形象！

 

即使是我来找你询问意见你也得给出符合我形象的回答！

 

【别啰嗦啦，快说，我坚持】

好吧好吧，你别说了

 

我恨你

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

我完成了，你猜怎么着，没人相信我真的怕！Benji带头用那种你他妈在逗我的表情抗议我的笑话不好笑。

 

哈哈没想到吧，我有出色的演技，没人猜到我说的是真的。

 

要知道我的课程从来都是全优。

 

好了，我现在要去处理我的小状况了。

 

现在最大的好消息是，他们没有被注射微型炸弹。

 

我能保护他们。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

**这种熟悉的腔调……James想他接下来得慎重考虑选项了，不能重复之前的错误。**

**Ethan保护他的小队，而他保护Ethan。**

 

这一切……这一切一言难尽。

 

我现在躺在医院的病床上。

 

累。

 

不过和你说话就没那么累了，哈哈。

 

我们进行了一点剧烈活动——就是比较激烈的跑步打架什么的，不是你想的那种。

 

一个身强体壮的中年人可真不好对付。

 

嘿，你可不准偷笑，虽然我知道那听起来确实很像我。

 

我连笑的自由都没有了吗？

【我可没有偷笑，我正大光明！】

 

你真是越来越牙尖嘴利了，那个开始温柔得不得了的女士呢？

 

**噢，女士。James Bond想，我都快忘记这个设定了，我现在是一个女士。我倒是想知道面对一位男士的时候你还能这样调情似地开玩笑吗？——作为一个专业的特工，Ethan必须能，至少你的设计者一定选择你能。我都可以想象他的语气了：不就是个男人嘛！Ethan肯定行！**

 

【她死了，我是另一个人。】

她现在正在嫌弃你。

 

唔，好像我真的会相信一样。

 

那么死去的女士，我要告诉你我接下来做了什么。

 

反正我们一直追着他，然后就变成我一个人追他了。

 

我不是抱怨什么，但是最后总会变成我一个人，这不公平！

 

然后我们继续追追赶赶。

 

可不是你想的那种“你来追我啊”的小游戏！

 

最后我毁了一辆车……不过我得到那个信息了。

 

我不能告诉你那是什么，因为那会影响你的安全。

 

但是那很重要，我不能把它交给别人。

 

他们以为我们安全了，他们以为我们的任务结束了。

 

可是我知道没有，我脑子里的东西还在。

 

那个人要我把它带回去。

 

其实也没那么可怕对吧。

 

不过首先我得和他们分开。

 

谁知道爆炸的威力有多少呢，万一伤害到无辜的人……

 

你给我闭嘴，带上信息去找那个人！

【你说得对，应该先和他们分开。】

 

我又一次完美地逃了，我唯一就怕他们迟早会把我放到记录里做教案使用。

 

我觉得头有点晕，但是我不知道到底是什么原因。

 

我想你知道。

【你真的不知道？】

 

好吧，我知道。

 

我还是要回去一次。

 

我不放心，他们肯定做了什么，那些人不会蠢到只在我脑子里放东西。

 

一定还有别的什么。

 

我得先做点准备工作，你知道我不能这样去见那个人。

 

[Ethan is busy]

 

我搞定了，我会平安回来的。

 

谢谢你。

 

**这可不是好话。Ethan根本没有给他任何选择去拯救他。James犹豫着要不要打电话给Q让他帮忙修改一下这个游戏的编程，但他很快打消了这个念头。这只是个游戏，不该投入太多精力……就算Ethan真的很讨人喜欢，就算Ethan把压力都背在自己身上——他已经计算好了一切，一个人完成能完成的所有部分，剩余的才是团队合作。**

 

我可能随时会中断通话。

 

你知道，就算是我也不能知道自己什么时候会栽。

 

我解决了两个看守，简单！

 

这个有点厉害，不过我还是解决了。

 

现在我还要继续吗？

 

【回去，让部门里的人带你去专业的医院，你会好的】

当然继续，都到这里了！

 

我和你开玩笑的。

 

我都到这里了，我不能回头。

 

我不能让他们出事，至少不能让他们在此时此刻出事。

 

这里弯弯绕绕的和迷宫一样。

 

我头晕眼花。

 

我好像看到他们的Boss了，我只要小心一点……

 

WTF？Boss是Benji？！

 

那一定是面具，一定是！

 

不可能，怎么会是Benji？！

 

我得冷静下来，Benji是个技术支持人员，他的体力并不好……

 

但是Benji有英国口音。

 

我不该想这个，我能解决，我头疼。

 

【那不是Benji，那不会是他，你信任他，不是吗？】

天呐，你的组员背叛了你，这是第一次吗？

 

对……你说的对。

 

那不可能是Benji，这只是一个新的伎俩，我能解决他。

 

我好像有点握不稳我的枪了。

 

解……解决了……

 

可是……还有……

 

一个……

 

我……

 

[通讯中断]

 

我醒了。

 

你猜怎么着。

 

他们回来了，你说得对，我该信任他们。

 

我一直觉得我应该拼尽全力保护他们，但是今天发现他们能来帮我，我确实很开心。

 

虽然方法还不够好。

 

我早该知道，毕竟Lindsey是我带出来的，她的优缺点总是一目了然。

 

我会让她多练习的。

 

这次应该是真的解决了。

 

我知道这样有点肉麻，但是我还是想说……

 

我挺过来了。

 

如果没有你，我是不会走到今天的。

 

所以……谢谢你，衷心谢谢你。

 

希望未来更加光明。

 

这里是Agent Hunt，隶属IMF，通话结束。

 

**我并没有保护到他。James有点挫败地想，尽管我是这么打算的，但是他不肯，一点也不肯给我机会。这个游戏完全没有成就感……不，也许还是有的。**

**Agent Hunt。**

**他从没有说过自己的姓，他只说自己的名字。**

**而这就是奖励。**

**最大的通关奖励——得到Ethan的名字，Ethan Hunt。**

**这对普通玩家来说也许只是个虚构的名字，但是对他来说不一样。**

**他听过这个名字。**

**他知道这个名字代表什么。**

**“噢！又死了！”Jane用手边的餐巾纸包砸向Benji的头，“为什么！我按照你的要求来的！”**

**Benji摇头晃脑地走过去，微微低头一看：“必须死！Ethan怎么可能不信任我！Ethan非常信任我！我不可能是Boss，这又不是黑化版，那个我还没出呢！”**

**“我仿佛听见了什么。”Jane向Benji伸手：“黑化版，拿来。”**

1.

游戏通关之后总会格外空虚，而James Bond又正巧没有找到合适的新游戏——他本来就不太爱玩这些东西。说实话，他本来就是想找茬然后嘲笑一番这个游戏的，却没想到在无意间好像认同了这个游戏。

只能说设计师的蓝本找得太好——美国的伊森亨特。

要知道那个“命运之神”的说辞可是被他们部门笑了好一阵，原因就是这可不是民间给的称号，而是他们CIA上级给的，听起来就像自吹自擂一样。

所有的同行之间都经常性相互比较。即使明确地知道对方有多大的能力，依旧会由于不服输的个性以及同行间的排斥等等看不惯对方。所以他们将这个称号归结于美国人夸张到可怕的愚蠢自信。

不过James Bond倒没笑，因为他根本不在乎这种东西。

就像007的更新换代一样，Ethan Hunt也总会离开，类似“命运之神”的称号又会有多少更好或者更差的人来继承呢？没有特工能霸占一个称号一辈子，就像没有一个演员能够霸占角色一辈子。

James打开电脑，查询起资料——别的先不说，至少他能碰到的Ethan Hunt就只有这一个了，先仔细看看再说吧。

 

Lane逃了。

Ethan不明白那些人怎么能够用控制普通犯人的方法运送Lane。他们不知道Lane的背景也无视他的警告，现在却让他来收拾摊子。

“……如果你愿意接受的话，你的任务就是重新捉捕Lane。我们已经组织了一队人马，我让他们等候你的命令。一如既往，如果你的组员在执行任务中被捕或者被杀害，政府将表示对此事一无所知。信息将在两秒后自动销毁。”

Ethan赶紧把手上的矿泉水瓶扔了出去，销毁时间设定的就像生怕Ethan说出不同意似的。

就好像他真的有资格不同意一样。

 

这简直是个再好不过的日子了。

这是Benji和Ethan的双人任务，他问了Jane问了Brandt问了所有和Ethan组队过的人，他们或者手上有别的事，或者正在休假，Benji觉得自己的心一点一点提起来，天呐，这和双人约会有什么区别——别瞎想，是很纯洁的充满友情的双人约会！他愉快地背上自己的工具包到达集合地点，和他想得一样，除了他没有别人在等伊森，这简直是太美好了。

然后伊森来了。

带着蓝色的毛线帽，嘴里鼓鼓地塞着吃的嚼啊嚼。

天呐！他就像我小时候抱在怀里的那个玩具小熊！暴力版或者赌徒版！我要给Timeline 增加换装功能！不……那不能突显Ethan能驾驭任何风格，应该出个姐妹游戏，名字就叫做Ethan环游世界，然后利用服装打分，还要做一个自己的Q版形象来夸赞Ethan的同时痛骂把Ethan打扮得一塌糊涂的人。

Benji的脑子飞速运转，脚下倒是慢悠悠地走到Ethan边上准备一起离开。

“只有你一个？”Ethan皱着眉。

“对啊，只有我就够了，我们两个不是很好吗，我们一向是最有默契的！”

伊森有些怀疑地上下打量Benji。

“除了我们还有谁？”Benji扬着下巴一脸自信。

Ethan假装咳嗽了一声转移话题：“可是我记得我们有三个人？”

“三个人？”Benji瞪大眼睛：“这不可能！这是个双人约……”

一阵剧烈的马达声打断了他们。

“我觉得这辆黑色的阿斯顿马丁有点眼熟……”Benji犹豫着开口，却看见Ethan已经走向副驾驶的位置。

“等等我！”他不情不愿地打开后车门钻进去。“幸会。”Benji嘟嘟囔囔地打招呼，盯着和Ethan和那个人握在一起的手。

“你好。”那双蓝色的眼睛瞟了他一眼又重新看向Ethan。

Ethan放下手任由James继续开车，“怪不得这次只有三个人，原来是和你合作。不过我不明白，一个Lane需要用得到你吗？”

“Lane是英国人。我们更清楚一些。”至于其中潜藏的避免机密泄露或者相关事宜，想必不用说对方也明白。James动了动方向盘，一个稳当的转弯让Benji不由自主把他和Ethan对比：虽然Ethan转得没那么那么稳，但是Ethan快多了，还是Ethan厉害！

“所以你们想趁这个机会把别人也揪出来？”Ethan已经放心地开始检查车上的暗格机关了。

“顺便。”James反问：“不过我以为人到你们CIA或者说IMF手上就不会再出意外了？”

Benji看着Ethan和James相互刺探打击，偷偷摸出了手机：别闹了，有Ethan和James交锋，他绝对可以趁机开个小差。上次那个超短时间就打通关获得Ethan——游戏Ethan超高好感度的那个人在哪里来着，上次看好像是在英国？他得黑进去看看这个人有没有收集什么对Ethan不利的信息，毕竟这么容易攻略Ethan，一定不是普通人。

……等等……为什么这个人在美国境内，而且所在的这条路这么熟悉？

Benji看见从车窗边一闪而过的路牌，又看见手机上那个不断移动的点。

他终于醒悟过来了！他用自己最恶毒，最阴沉的目光看向James，偷偷磨牙——一个英国特工，玩美国特工（游戏）干嘛呢？

 

“对了，你是Ethan Hunt？”James又再次确认了一遍，他总觉得哪里不对。得到Ethan肯定的回复后他又问了一句：“那他呢？”他指的自然是在后座用奇怪眼神看他的男人。

“哦，他叫Benji。”Ethan友好地回答，顺便把James座位底下藏着的X光透视眼镜戴在脸上，还利用车窗的反光照了照。

“……所以他就是Benji了。”James的声音说不出的怪异。


	2. 2

2.  
红色的夕阳老土又孤独，就像是那些英雄片的结局：太阳最后的光辉眷恋地洒满大地，勇敢的主角在长久沉思过后抬头看一眼镜头，留下一个远去的背影。不过老土从另一个角度来说也是曾经的经典，至少在James还是青少年的时候，那也曾是他最喜欢的镜头之一。  
所以他当然也想过自己搂着一个性感又聪明的女郎共同迎接落日的老套情节。  
不过不管他那时候是怎么想的，至少从没想过现在这样的情景。  
三个大男人挤在一辆阿斯顿马丁上，看着落日西沉。  
James刻意忽略后座的Benji，目光转向Ethan——他得承认，除了不是两个人，没有搂着，性别不是女以外，至少聪明性感的要求还是在Ethan身上被保留下来了。  
“难以想象！”Benji不满地嘀咕，“看看我们，我们窝在一辆阿斯顿马丁上监视一个人！还是一个出入同性恋酒吧的犯罪分子——我没有任何歧视同性恋的意思，但是你们不觉得这太招摇了吗？”  
“Benji你放心，我们可以用三人行来掩盖‘招摇’。”Ethan一本正经地扭头对Benji开口，吓得Benji立刻停止了念叨。他瞪大眼睛不可思议地看着Ethan，仿佛Ethan刚刚抓住老鼠在吸血一般惊讶。  
“我以为……”我以为Ethan是不会开黄腔的，我以为Ethan特别正经，正经到——用这个词或许不恰当，但是没有更合适的词汇了，Ethan是那种正经到温柔可爱的正经，Benji不合时宜地想到了Luther曾经对他提过的逸闻趣事：Ethan曾经在任务中明确表示他不在乎上下位置，同时他又想到了之前Ethan得心应手地教Jane勾阔佬……  
不，他不能再想下去了。  
他觉得一阵挫败，Timeline的游戏他似乎漏了一点重要的人物设定，他脱离角色本体了，他竟然没有严格贴合Ethan！  
James任凭Ethan眼里闪着毫无悔意的恶作剧的光芒逗弄Benji，稍稍活动了一下因为姿势原因僵硬已久的脖子，抬起右手解开两颗衬衫扣子：“我不确定有没有机会让你发挥三人行的剧本，但是你现在似乎应该展现一下CIA或者IMF教你的亲热教学了，听说你很久没有出这种类型的任务，希望你没有生疏。”  
Ethan呆愣了一秒立刻反应过来，他有点挫败地说：“我不喜欢这……”  
“这对Ethan来说不算什么！”Benji立刻打断伊森的发言，挑衅地看向James：“我警告你，不要小看Ethan Hunt，他的名声所代表的只是他非常小的一部分能力，他更好的还没有暴露于众。Ethan，让他知道什么叫做技术和能力！”  
“闭嘴，Benji。”Ethan觉得自己的太阳穴一跳一跳的，“你把我包里的那瓶酒打开，然后装睡，立刻，马上！”  
Ethan眼角的余光已经看到那个酒吧门口徘徊的保安人员注意到了这辆可疑的车子，他们正准备来查看一番。  
“那个人见过我。”Ethan在昏暗的光线下又往酒吧门口看了一眼，“看来光是热吻作为一个充足的理由已经不太够了——Benji闭上你的眼睛，别偷看，他们看得出！”Ethan低声警告偷偷眯着眼睛的Benji，然后有些烦躁地从座位上起身往James的方向爬，虽然他不算高大，但是这个空间对于两个男人来说还是有些太过狭窄了。  
“Ethan Hunt你依旧熟练，而且很好地表现了那份急切感，我错怪你了。”James看着跨坐在自己身上的Ethan敷衍地道歉。他的一只手抚摸着Ethan的背部，而另一只手揉捏着Ethan的臀部：“身体锻炼得不错。”  
“你也很好。”Ethan的呼吸紧贴着James的脖子，他的手哆哆嗦嗦地解开James身上的扣子，整个身体都紧绷着。伴随着外头轻叩玻璃窗的声音，Ethan几乎整个人都贴在James的身上。  
“亲爱的，放松点。”James边说边摇下车窗，Ethan发出一声压抑着的可怜抽泣，恰好飘进保安的耳朵里。  
“先生，停在这里可不是个明智的选择，而且酒后不该开车。”目光阴鸷的男人扫了一眼James，又紧盯着把脸埋在James脖子里的伊森。他觉得这个男人的下巴线条有些眼熟，但是他想不起来在哪儿见过。  
“我可没有喝酒，但是后面那个扫兴的家伙和我怀里的宝贝就……”James朝保安做了个下流的手势，“你知道，对付防范心理太强的人总得用些特殊手段。”  
那个男人没有说话，依旧盯着Ethan。  
James随着他打量的目光搂紧了Ethan，他决定速战速决。于是他皱起眉头毫无礼貌地冲对方喊出声：“你他妈在乱看什么，他是我的，只有我才能操得他乱叫，你该死地只能看着我操他！”他急切地想要证明似的，粗鲁地把Ethan的衬衫拽出来，然后凶狠地扯着对方的裤子，但由于姿势的原因这个过程并不顺利。  
他身上的Ethan抖得更加厉害，不停地发出小声的求饶请求对方住手，到最后几乎失力般地趴在James怀里不停喘息。  
“别怕。”James安抚地拍着Ethan的背部，“他们已经走了。”  
Ethan立刻抬起头，脸上带着一种尴尬又丢脸的复杂表情：“James Bond先生，我觉得我总有一天会把你打得乱叫的。”  
“但是你必须承认，我的办法非常有效。”  
“可是我本来打算让你趁机问他们要一个包间然后混进去。”  
“看来我们毫无默契。不过包间里有摄像头，难道你希望和我做全部？”  
“Benji有工具搞定这一切。……Benji，别装睡了，我知道你看得津津有味。”Ethan从James身上爬下来，开始整理自己的衣物。  
“当然了！”Benji睁开眼睛理所当然地说：“Ethan你做得非常好，你好好地给他上了一课什么叫做任务的专业度，这对你来说不算什么！”  
Ethan可以和James争锋相对，然而面对Benji，他有时候真的不知道该怎么反应。

他们最终成功地把那个喝得醉醺醺的犯罪分子堵在小巷里，并从他手上得到了线索——说实话，面对James和Ethan两个人，还有谁能够成功说谎呢？虽然那个人并不知道Lane的下落，但是他提到了另一个人，一个Ethan还算熟悉的人。  
“骨科医生。”Ethan坐在驾驶副座上突然开口。  
“我还以为你毫无头绪。”James微微动了动方向盘，躲开一只路上的野猫。“我记得我们的报告里他死了？”他把放在刹车上的右脚移到油门，如果Ethan Hunt说的是真的，那么他们绝对没有更多的时间耗在路上。  
“我只是没有那么确定，毕竟我刚才没来得及弄幅速写让他辨认。”听完那个人描述的那刻Ethan心里就已经有了想法，但是他不确定，因为Ilsa不可能也没有理由骗他。……不，或许Ilsa那时候根本来不及检查，又或者Janik Vinter用招数骗过了他，还有可能Vinter也是个卧底，他所做的一切都是为了能够更加深入敌方。如果这样，那么James Bond至少应该有所耳闻。或许也不尽然，毕竟卧底的身份隐秘，除了他的接头人，谁知道这个人究竟是真的叛徒还是真的卧底？  
——就算是真的卧底，你又怎么能够确定他不会变成新的叛徒？  
这点不论在CIA还是MI6或许都是同样的论点和思维模式。  
Ethan垂下眼睛，浓密的睫毛根根分明。James第一次注意到原来Ethan的睫毛那么长，或许它们总是被那双深邃又仿佛天真的眼睛遮盖了。  
“他认识你，所以在这个任务中你需要格外小心。”James收回看向反光镜的目光，“后面那个捧着手机的，你也是，他既然能够认得出Ethan，他们必然也有途径能够认得出你我。”如果可以的话，他总是希望尽可能避免己方团队的伤亡，毕竟每个特工付出的努力总不该毁在一个任务里，他们应该能做更多的事。  
Ethan脸上的表情缓和下来，甚至不自觉地弯起嘴角。不管怎么说，一个能够关心队员的队员他总是喜欢的。虽然Benji有时候会失误，但他属于Ethan的责任范围内，Ethan在意他。对于Ethan所关心的人的示好总会让Ethan感受到善意和欣慰，即使那是礼貌亦或者伪装。  
Benji放下手机，面无表情地看着开车的James，又看了看表情柔和的Ethan，快速地在手机上点了几下，封掉了James Bond的账号。他就知道，James Bond，这个每次出任务必须泡个漂亮女人的男人不可能对这么优秀的Ethan无动于衷。这下好了，把他游戏里得来的经验拿来泡Ethan，还一泡一个准，Ethan显然很吃这套，根本没有意识到对方的狼子野心。Benji微微抬起下巴，他决定好好帮Ethan看着这个男人，避免他的临时起意对Ethan造成什么威胁。Ethan容易面对危险，而这个男人在身旁虽然会获得更有效的支持，但同时也会带来双倍的危险。从某个角度来说他和Ethan面对的危险相同，而且他们同样是赌徒，这造成的结果绝对会是一加一大于二。  
或许可以当做Benji自私，但比起任务的完成度，他更在乎Ethan的安危。Ethan的全部注意力已经放在任务上了，如果没有人替Ethan注意自己，那就真的不会再有人注意他了。  
外头的景物快速掠过车窗，Ethan突然开口：“停车。”  
James下意识就踩下了刹车，拉起手刹。  
Ethan下了车，站到James的车门边上，留出一个方便开门的位置，然后对他露出一个友好的微笑，等待他下车。

“我知道你或许不习惯别人坐这个位置。”Ethan调了调座位的高度和远近，这才对坐在副驾驶的James说，“但我们现在是一个团队，我们不知道到达目的地的时候将会面临什么，所以适当的交替有助于我们三个都保持在最佳状态。”Ethan边说边松开手刹，脚上慢慢抬起刹车，然后开始加油门。  
“你可以睡一会儿。”他的声音里带着暖意和安抚。“Benji，你也是。”  
Ethan的起步很稳，他对James这辆车或许不熟悉，但是他开过的车足够让他驾驭它。  
他们是一个团队。James仿佛突然意识到似的，他太习惯一个人独来独往了，虽然他有Q的技术支持和M的帮助，但那和随时随地跟一个团队在一起还是太不同了。  
“好的Ethan。”Benji把外套脱下来盖在自己的身上，“等会儿叫我换你。”他仿佛无数次做过这件事一样，心安理得地接受了Ethan的说法，这在James眼里几乎不可思议。  
他们确实是一个团队。James想，可是我可睡不着，特别是在这两个可以算是陌生人的对象在身边的时候。  
“别说你睡不着。”Ethan仿佛看穿了他的想法：“你可以把我当成和你共度美好夜晚的女士。”他朝James的方向侧了侧头，有些不合年龄的可爱。“鉴于我们已经进行过一些激烈运动，也有了亲密接触。——我不信你做完了立刻走人，那不合你的名声。”  
James怀疑地看着Ethan，究竟Ethan说出这些话的时候有没有意识到这其中的挑逗成分？  
他显然意识到了。  
James看着Ethan掩盖不住自己的好心情，哼起了奇怪的小调，而更奇怪的是James真的慢慢睡着了。


	3. 3

3.  
那种感觉就像难得放晴的冬日里那些细碎的阳光，斑斑点点地透过树叶流淌在你的身上，舒适温暖又不会感觉空气闷得难以流通。你稍稍看向远方，仿佛就可以看见你那抱着金毛巡回猎犬脖子的妻子用她白皙的手指梳理着爱犬漂亮的毛发。她通透绿色的眼睛里隐隐透露着金色，笑起来的时候嘴角的弧度就像一只贪吃的猫咪，棕色柔顺头发上的光泽让你心生喜爱。奇怪的是你看见了她的每一部分，却看不清她的长相。  
但是你知道你爱她，你喜欢这一切。  
James从睡梦中醒来，天色还是昏暗的，但并非完全看不清。他们选择的是一条不太常走的小路，所有的光线便只来自远光灯多余的亮度。  
Ethan专注地开着车，似乎对这宁静的一切享受又习惯。他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，似乎时刻都集中注意力在提防什么，但同时他的眼神又看向远方，似乎在这夜色将近的晨光中回忆。Benji说了句奇奇怪怪的梦话，Ethan突然就偷偷笑了起来，安静的，但却是真的快乐的。  
James任凭这个男人享受自己的一点点愉快时光并不想打扰，直到他的眼角瞟到车上的时间，然后皱起眉头。  
这已经超过了说好的时间太多太多。他并没有叫Benji起来的打算，也没有找人接替的计划，这和他说服James的理由产生了极大的冲突。  
Ethan的眼睛还是看向前方，但他竖起左手的食指轻轻压在嘴唇上示意James不要开口，James注意到他的嘴唇有些干燥，但是依旧柔软，被压出一个小小的凹陷痕迹又很快恢复。  
“Benji？Benji，Benji！轮到你了，你是想拖延这一分钟吗？”他听见Ethan用柔和的音调叫醒Benji，“我们说好相互接替的，你别想偷懒。”  
“Ethan，你就不能让我多睡会儿吗？”Benji打着哈欠抱怨，但声音里并没有生气，反而隐隐有些愉悦。  
“你知道，我可是一个公平的人，每个人应该做同样多的任务。”Ethan靠边停下，然后缩到后座上，换Benji来开车。  
“Ethan，你不觉得这个位置有些高吗？离方向盘也太近了……这么窄坐起来似乎不太舒服，你是怎么开的？”Benji还没有完全清醒过来，系安全带的时候仍然在絮絮叨叨。  
“Benji闭嘴，我并不想深究你这句话潜藏的意思。”Ethan抓过Benji丢在后座的外套盖在自己身上，“你的惩罚是没有外套穿。”  
“这可真是一个可怕的惩罚！”Benji冲James和Ethan做了个夸张的惊恐表情——他现在已经完全清醒过来了，开到目的地完全没问题。

四十多分钟后他们就到达了目的地，但是那个简陋的木屋里没有任何人。Ethan打算到周围看看，而James和Benji被要求留下四处检查。  
“他总是这样吗？”James看见伊森走远了才转身询问Benji：“说的和做的总有那么些距离？”James开口以后才意识到自己这句话听起来多有敌意。  
“什么？”Benji脸上的表情茫然而无辜，但眼睛里的警惕隐藏地并不好：“我不懂你的意思。”  
“他比我多开了四个小时，他自己说要适当交替，事实证明他并没有适当安排我们三个的任务。”  
“他就是那样。”Benji听完James的话突然放松下来：“从这个角度来说你说得该死的对。不过你放心，虽然他会选择承受更多，但是他从不过分，他会把队伍的安全和任务同时放在第一位。”除了他自己的安全。Benji手上翻找的动作突然粗鲁起来。  
James没有说话，但是Benji感觉得到James的目光依旧盯着他。  
“别用那种眼神看我，我知道Ethan做了什么。”Benji终于忍不住又开口：“他故意在我们面前装作好像给我均等的工作，但是事实上他承担了大部分，他并不想让我在你面前显得无能，但我知道我比起你和Ethan是存在差距的。我知道他有多好，比你知道的更多，所以请你不要再用那种我不知好歹的目光看我了，英国的这位James Bond先生！”  
“……我没有，我只是正常地在看你手上的东西……”  
“好的，那我会把它理解为英国人有压迫感的目光。”Benji举起手上的餐巾纸：“它有什么好看的？”  
“它上面的印子像是一串号码。”


	4. 4

4.  
一点点小小的技巧和一个方便的查询工具便可以让人知道这串号码来自何方，但这留下的线索却无人知晓它是陷阱还是希望。  
Ethan知道如果留下它的人是Lane，那么不论他们有没有找到这个地方，有没有去那里，Lane最终都会得到他想要的东西，尽管他们并不知道他的确切目标，但是Ethan心里清楚，这些目标里一定有一个是报复他对Lane的嘲弄和羞辱。  
尽管Ethan觉得自己并没有羞辱他，他只是以其人之道还治其身。  
那个号码来自柏林的一个酒吧，一个叫Mutschmanns的酒吧。在Benji搜索出地点的时候Ethan和James不自觉地看了对方一眼，同时沉默下来，而Benji对这种静默的氛围感到诡异的不安。  
“有人能告诉我发生了什么吗？这个酒吧哪里不对吗？”  
“Benji。”Ethan一只手按在Benji的椅背上，高深莫测地对他说：“你喜欢坐飞机去德国买衣服吗？”

哄吵的人群聚集在一起随着音乐扭动自己的躯体，还有一些人带着自己装成狗的奴隶坐在一旁喝酒。比起喝酒，他们其实更喜欢在这个环境下锻炼奴隶的忍耐力。Leon穿着他合身的西装马甲按照客人的要求提供给他们快乐的源泉——酒精和欲盖弥彰的眼神。他现在虽然为工作而忙碌，但是很快就会轮到他的休息时间，到时候他可以带走一个自己喜欢的，最好的对象。  
震耳欲聋的音乐下还能听到玻璃酒杯相碰的撞击声，Leon感觉自己的心脏烦躁地跳动，他今晚似乎格外讨厌这些素日喜爱的东西，他怀疑自己到了倦怠期。  
然后那个男人出现了。  
他穿着一件稍小的黑色皮衣——那仿佛是为他量身定做的，把他完美的身材被勾勒得淋漓尽致。但是Leon更喜欢他被掩盖住的那段柔软的皮肤，那件立领皮衣和脖子间有一点点的空隙，刚好可以让人把手指伸进去摩挲。  
他靠近了，他在主动向我靠近。Leon忍不住想，如果可以和这样的男人过一个晚上，或许让他用命来换他也愿意。  
那个男人挤过人群的时候总有妄想者伸出状似无意的手想要留下他，他们的肉体贴上那个男人的胸口和其它那些不可言说的重点部位，而那个男人竟然在这种拥挤的状况下还像条自在的游鱼般成功躲避。他的动作自然而优雅，即使在这个环境下也不会让人觉得粗俗，只会让人心痒——是的，心痒。  
他抬手微笑着拒绝的时候牵扯腰部的衣物被迫抬起，露出一小截白皙光滑的肌肤，转眼间就消失在人们的视野里，那让一切变得更加糟糕和下流。  
就因为是在这样一个男人的身上。  
他是该善于躲避的，毕竟他长着那么一张过分的脸。  
Leon仔细地打量着他的脸，那是一张过分好看也没那么年轻的脸。幸好没有那么年轻，Leon庆幸着，否则这个男人锐利惊艳的美貌会毁了这个酒吧，让所有人为了他不顾一切，为了他疯狂。幸而他已经成长，岁月柔和了他的五官让他依旧动人却不再尖锐，身上的沉淀和理智成熟得就像是散发出诱人香味的果实，一口咬下去甘甜的汁水会溅到嘴唇上，舌头舔舐的时候容易流连忘返。  
但是他微笑的时候……  
Leon忍不住吞了吞口水，那个笑仿佛依旧可以肆无忌惮地明艳动人毫不遮掩，似乎还带着故意骄纵的气息让他愿意为之付出一切。  
而他身上的皮肤……  
Leon的喉结动了一下，他敢打赌那比这个酒吧里大多数人的都要细腻和温暖。  
“第一次来吗？”Leon给他倒了一杯酒，眼光随着对方劲瘦的腰部舔舐到腿间的重点位置，又看向他被黑色皮革包裹的圆润臀部，他肯定了自己的想法。  
“我……”他冲对方微微笑了一下，在这个嘈杂的环境下就像是一汪清泉流入Leon的那颗烦乱的心。那个笑不再锋利了，它变得温暖而轻柔，Leon觉得他被这个男人嘴角的弧度安抚，被这个与现下环境天差地别，应该格格不入却融合得几乎完美的陌生男人安抚了。  
Leon从没见过这样特别的男人，他似乎是完美的，不畏惧任何挑战和困境。  
他可以将最可怕的噩梦变成最温暖的回忆。  
破坏他。Leon感觉自己的灵魂在说话。  
没有人是完美的。  
这个男人应该破碎，应该在困倦中惴惴不安地挣扎，应该不能自持无法冷静。  
他的手会捏住这个男人大腿内侧的皮肤，留下红色的指痕和下流的液体。  
“我在等人。”那个男人打断了他脑海里那个动情又放荡的画面，那个脑海里痛哭尖叫的男人变回了这个理智而约束的男人。  
“这里每个人都在等人。”Leon说：“每天，大多数人都在等人，然后他们一同去下面或者回家。”他突然按住这个男人的后颈。  
这个男人在紧张，他的皮肤都绷紧了。Leon有些愉悦地想，他似乎没看起来那么冷静嘛。  
然后他用另一只空闲的手缓慢地拉开这个男人皮衣上的金属拉链。  
“我在等他。”男人握住Leon的手，但Leon感觉到他并没有用很大的力气。  
或许这意味着这个男人是想要的，他只是在犹豫，否则他为什么没有制止他呢？  
Leon完全拉开了他的拉链，皮衣之下饱满的胸肌和线条漂亮的肌肉让Leon忍不住伸手触摸，他肯定自己听见了周围的几声吸气。  
“我喜欢你的束缚带。”Leon的手指在这个男人腰部那几根带子周围的皮肤上打转。颈部靠下的位置有一个松松的颈环，而胸口那根皮革连接着他腰部紧贴的束缚带和颈环。Leon刚才都没有注意到他里面竟然还穿了这个，他以为男人顶多只会是赤裸的。“你总是让我惊喜。”Leon忍不住赞叹：“可是它有些松。”他扯扯男人脖子上的皮质颈环，而男人并没有阻止他，依旧用那种宽容的眼神任由他动作，男人盯着他就像在看一个孩子，一个终将长大离开的孩子，一个不会对他动真情的孩子。Leon有些不甘心地追问：“它不适合你，我可以找到适合你的。它是你等的人给你准备的吗？还是说……是你给他准备的？”  
“我不太确定。”那个男人温柔又坚定地拿开Leon的手，感到寒冷似地收拢了衣服。“他留下了这个和这个，我猜他是让我来这里找他？”男人从口袋里掏出了一张纸巾，上面用铅笔写了一串号码。  
Leon接过纸巾端详片刻，沉默了很久才再度开口：“我希望你离开。”  
男人微微睁大了眼睛，眼里满是不解和疑惑，他并没有慌乱和愤怒，只是在等Leon的解释，就好像他无比信任Leon从不怀疑他会骗他。  
Ethan对这张纸巾充满信心，因为这是他刻意准备的，完美复刻了那张纸巾上的所有细节，唯一的改动只不过是把那串号码变成了铅笔字，但是就连字体他们也一丝不苟地照搬了。  
“你等的人如果是我想到那个人的话，我希望你离开，他和你完全不合适。”Leon把那张纸巾还给伊森：“我觉得他很吓人，而你是个好人，我不希望看到你被他弄伤。”  
“我没你想得那么好。”男人的表情有些疲惫和无奈，他白净灵巧的手指握在Leon的小臂上，冰凉的触感仿佛是提醒Leon这个男人比他想象得更加理智，而他决定到这里来就一定是下了足够大的决心。“如果……”他身上的倦意让Leon为之一震，刚想开口却被男人抢了先：“如果你能告诉我他在哪里，我会非常感谢。”  
“他在下面，你可以直接下去找他，东边最后一个房间。”  
Leon没有办法拒绝他。


	5. 5

5.  
走廊的尽头有一扇门，而门后就是通往下面那个更为迷乱世界的途径。Ethan把胸前的拉链重新拉好——开玩笑，他可不想穿成这个样子还继续招摇过市。腰部的绑带让他不适，他只能把它们想象成枪套——还是算了，他可不想以后绑着枪套就想到这个东西。  
“刺啦——刺啦——Ethan，我——刺啦刺啦——准备了——刺啦——哔——”耳朵里那个微型耳机在Ethan下楼的时候发出连续不断的噪音，而等他完全进入地下一层的时候，果不其然发出了刺耳的响声，逼得Ethan忍不住用撩头发来掩饰关耳机的动作。  
东边的最后一个房间。Ethan忽略那些隔断和房间里起伏不断的呻吟以及不断上前搭讪的男人，艰难地朝那个方向前进。他现在有点后悔了，应该找个伴来，至少可以结束这些恼人的纠缠。  
“对不起我不能和你一起找乐子，有人在等我……见鬼的你下来做什么？”Ethan顺着抓住他胳膊的那只手往上看，英国人熟悉的那张脸跳入他的视线。  
“那个东西有点小问题，我们两个一起才能玩得更尽兴。”James挑了挑眉毛。  
“我以为我们说好了今天让我自由活动？”Ethan明白James一定是因为设备故障所以下来支援，但是这样就下来支援是不是太小题大做了？他放Benji一个人在上面非常不安全，毕竟Benji的外勤能力和他们比还有差距，如果让Benji像上次一样被抓走，谁知道会产生多么严重的后果。  
“你知道，意外情况，下次会补偿你的。”James体贴地用拇指摩挲他的脸颊，“想玩什么？”  
边上有人开始起哄并且吹口哨，这让James和Ethan同时意识到他们两个一起或许太瞩目了。不过瞩目也有瞩目的好处，毕竟谁会认为众目睽睽之下人群的焦点会做什么不利的事情呢？  
“……不好意思说？”James用耳朵贴近Ethan的唇，好像挑弄Ethan的情绪。  
“东边最后那扇门，我觉得我们要找的人可能在那里。掩护我。”Ethan凑在James发边耳语，结束之际在James的耳廓上轻轻咬了一口，好像报复James的调戏。  
James把他粗暴地压在走廊的墙上，那声重响反而提醒了看好戏的人。  
在底下暗室的都是些喜爱暴力的人，同时占有欲非常强大，即使他们有多好的皮囊，骨子里的好战和嗜血也不会改变。人们可以在这里找乐子，发泄特殊的欲望和爱好，但是他们并不希望给自己惹上过多的麻烦。  
Ethan小声哀叫了两声，让那些刚刚转身准备离去的人又打起精神侧头偷看，而James的手指在Ethan那头漂亮柔顺的棕发里穿过，接着恶狠狠地扯住了他的头发逼得Ethan不得不仰起头。那张拒绝了在场不少人的脸上不再有理智，皱起的眉峰和从牙缝里倒吸冷气的样子倒是比之前的样子无害也实在多了。  
“今天不会轻易算了。”James威胁道，而Ethan趁James说话的时候用脚朝James的腿间踹去，James匆匆松开Ethan的头发慌忙抵挡。  
Ethan看准时机立刻推开James朝不远处的那扇门跑去。  
“抓住那个婊子，给他好看！”有人冲James喊，而James自然不负所望地追在Ethan身后进入了那扇门。

如果不是现在这个情况，他看到Ethan这样被枪指着脑袋求助地看向自己还是觉得挺受用的，他已经看到伊森那双假装惊恐的碧色眼睛隐藏得几乎看不出的无奈了。  
“抱歉。”James愤怒地瞪了Ethan一眼，感觉到对方恰到好处的瑟缩——他总有种Ethan对这个角色乐在其中的错觉，毕竟他看起来扮演得非常用心。“我们只是不小心——请让我和我的男友离开，我们对此真的很抱歉。”  
回应他的是打开保险的声音。  
“等等。”另一个剃着平头的男人从边上走出来，他饶有兴致地慢慢靠近了Ethan，而Ethan早在那个男人发出声音的时候便绷紧了浑身的肌肉。  
他们随时可能动手。James往Ethan的边上稍微退了一步，倘若Ethan遇到什么意外，他可以及时有效地进行支援。  
那个男人停在Ethan的面前，伸出手捏紧他的下巴，逼迫他抬起头直视自己。  
今天我做够了这个动作，我开始感到烦躁了。Ethan想，难道就没有什么新动作吗？这并不能对他造成任何压力——还是说他们只是觉得这样顺手？他猜测着Vinter用什么话语揭穿他最为可能，同时又忍不住感到无奈。  
“你的男朋友非常顽皮。”Vinter端详半天以后松开了Ethan，这让James和Ethan都感到了错愕。   
James隐约觉得这个人应该是认识Ethan的，但他却装作一副毫无关联的样子，所以他有理由怀疑这背后隐藏着阴谋。  
“你应该惩罚他。”Vinter靠在木质的办公桌上，两只手交叉着抱在胸前，“他这种人永远不记得不该做什么。”他朝Ethan那边又看了一眼，就像在挑衅：“给他一个不敢再乱跑的难忘惩罚。”


	6. 6

6.  
“我会给他的。”James挺直了腰板，就像一个被冒犯但又缺乏实质攻击力的男人一样打量着Vinter——他怀疑他认出了Ethan但没有认出自己，Vinter可能以为自己是Ethan作为挡箭牌而勾搭上的男人。  
“不过那是在我的地方，我不会因为别人的要求惩罚他。”  
占有欲，如果他不能适时表现暴力的话，他可以用占有欲作为代替品避免怀疑。  
“希望他值得。”Vinter维持先前的姿势对用枪指着Ethan的人使了个眼色。那个人关上保险收起抢，顺势抓住Ethan的肩膀对着他的肚子用力揍了几拳。  
噢，看来是力道十足的几拳，Ethan特工遭到了踹我的报应。James维持着心疼的表情，心里却毫不担心。那是Ethan Hunt，懂得避开要害并且擅长忍耐疼痛的男人。  
“现在你可以带他离开了。”Vinter注视着James从地上扶起那个假装趴着动不了的男人，回头给了他一个平静的眼神。

直到他们出门和Benji会和他们也没有见到任何追赶和跟踪的人。  
“我不知道发生了什么。”Benji开着一辆不起眼的黑色轿车停在他们身边：“不过从你们的脸色来开这件事恐怕不太妙。”  
一钻上车Ethan立刻活动四肢，接着拉开皮衣的拉链检查。Benji从反光镜里观察后面是否有跟踪的车辆，无意间瞄到后视镜里用手指按压腹部的Ethan，惊得张大嘴半天说不上话。谁能告诉他这身衣服是怎么回事？他记得他只帮Ethan买了套皮衣，里面的东西是哪儿来的？他可不想得到什么Ethan随着带着这些东西的信息，毕竟Ethan环游世界会是一款面向全年龄的作品，加上这些东西显然儿童不宜，但是如果不加又无法体现他实事求是的理念……  
“我拒绝。”Benji忍不住脱口而出。  
他从后视镜里看到James和Ethan同时抬头茫然地看着他。  
“我的意思是我拒绝一无所知。呃……你们知道，下面有些干扰设备……所以我不知道你们在下面发生了什么，这就是全部。”他吞了吞口水，紧张地解释。  
“我们遇见了熟人。确切的说是Ethan的熟人。”James伸手帮Ethan解开脖子上的项圈，顺利地收获了来自Ethan的一个“你在搞什么鬼”的眼神，“其它的我就不知道了，毕竟我只是去支援。不过我很好奇，你身上的东西是哪儿来的？”  
James干得好，Benji忍不住在心里呐喊一声，我也非常想知道。  
Ethan用一种奇怪地表情看着James：“当然是我在厕所问人买的，我临时想到这个酒吧的主题可能需要再夸张一点……你，或者说你们以为呢？”Ethan说出最后几个单词的时候脑袋也跟着点起来，一字一顿地表明重点。  
好吧，我也暴露了。Benji有点失落又有点兴奋：看，至少我的Ethan注意到了一切，他挑衅地看向James，而James正在换他的那身银灰色西装并没有注意到。  
看。Benji得意地冲镜子里的自己挑眉，迟钝的英国人比不上我们美国的命运之神。  
“我们遇见了Vinter。”Ethan终于搞定了那身贴在他皮肤上的束缚带，开始换上他自己的衬衫：“我觉得有些太顺利了。我以为应该先遇见他的手下或者类似的人物，然而没想到直接就遇上了他。”他把手指插进自己柔软的发间，将散落下来的头发捋至脑后，James记得那触感，温暖而轻柔，比丝绸更滑顺也比秋日的阳光更温暖。  
“他假装不认识我们，并且有意放我们走。这意味着两种可能，而不论哪种可能都不会是我喜欢的答案。”Ethan已经换好了他的衣服，他重新审视着James，那双翠绿色的眼睛里拥抱着一圈金色，就像Ethan Hunt藏着一个秘密。  
“他是卧底吗，James Bond先生？”  
“我不知道，不是卧底可以被策降，是卧底也可以叛变。”James整理着他的袖口，并没有投以更多的关注，因为他走神了。  
他想到自己似乎在什么时候看到过这种问题的讨论。  
“那他目前在你们的资料里还是吗？”Benji紧跟着问。  
James依旧是同样的回答：“我不知道。”  
“那么第二个问题，James Bond先生，你的任务除了一同捉拿Lane避免美国人获得过多信息以外，还有别的吗？”  
James是英国最好的特工，而Ethan是美国最好的，他们谁也骗不了谁，所以James选择简化这个过程：“有。”  
“……那我就理解了。”Ethan把整个人的重量靠到椅背上，舒展着自己的身体：“不过在找到Lane前你和我的目标仍旧是一致的？”他冲着James眨眨眼睛，一把年纪的男人做起这个动作来还显得有点可爱：“至少我们可以先一起搞定Lane。”  
James放下已经在整理手表的手，回以一个过分温柔的笑：“我期待合作，但是如果你看全了我的履历，那你或许会发现我任务中搞定的通常不止一个目标。”  
车突然被停下，引得James和Ethan同时由于惯性前冲了些。  
“到了。”Benji冷淡的声音说道。他一点都不喜欢James和Ethan之间似是而非的暧昧语言。在他等待的时间里，他已经好好地查了一下James的资料，除去那些大展身手的任务外，他的艳遇水平简直无人能敌。各个美艳动人的漂亮女人在他面前走马观花般闪过，Benji有理由相信也许他们的任务执行到一半James就会和某个隶属于对方阵营的女性打得火热。更可怕的设想是某天他开门找Ethan谈任务，而开门的却是James。是的，他拒绝想象他们两个可能会在床上发生的事情。

这是一件很不错的酒店，只要能付得起足够的钱，它就能保证一流的服务。没有监控，没有窃听器也没有任何你想象得到的刺探设备，只要你能给出足够的钱。  
当然，如果你被强行带走，那就不在他们的管辖范围内了。  
他们从不给自己惹麻烦。  
当敲门声响起的时候James不由自主地想到了这条规定，这就是他最后拿着把枪开门迎接Ethan的原因。  
“即使我不是你心里希望的那位女士，你也不该让我等在门口，这可不太礼貌。”Ethan举着酒瓶靠在门框上。他还穿着刚才的那身靛青色西装，靠近脖子的纽扣被松散地解开。  
“或许我等的就是你。”James看了一会儿，似乎在权衡利弊，但他最终还是放Ethan进屋了。“通常这个时间来敲我房门的人都想和我一起吃第二天的早餐。”他关上房门，将Ethan身后那个小尾巴的视线阻隔在外。  
“从实质行为上来说，我们明天的确会一起吃早餐。毕竟我们住在一家酒店。”Ethan把那瓶酒放在桌上：“我来表示今天的感谢。”  
“我不觉得我今天有值得感谢的地方。”James拿起那瓶酒仔细看了看，“你专门为我准备的？”  
“五十年的麦卡伦威士忌，送礼物总得送别人喜欢的。”Ethan踟蹰了一会儿才继续才继续开口，毕竟他并不擅长做这种事情：“我们并没有到你死我活的地步对吗？”  
James等待着Ethan接下来的话，他和Ethan当前目标是一致的，而接下来的任务也需要一个活着的Ethan。  
“如果真的到我们两个必须动手的地步，我希望不要牵扯到Benji。你是讲道理的人，我需要你的承诺。”  
避免队友的伤害，对叛徒的思考。James终于想起他那个不合时宜的走神的原因来自哪里了。  
Timeline，那个游戏。  
那个游戏几乎完美地还原了Ethan，甚至比眼前这个Ethan更加坦白。  
“我可以答应。”James打开了那瓶酒，然后倒了一小杯。“但是我可以毁约。”  
“不。”Ethan仿佛终于卸下了心中的石头，脸上带着温和的笑意从沙发上起身：“你是个老派的人，你不会。”  
“你这是在赌我的个性吗？”James把杯中酒一饮而尽。“你喜欢赌博？”  
“有人说我是个赌徒。”Ethan走向门口，“大多数人都羡慕我的运气。晚安。”他轻巧地带上门，仿佛不曾出现。  
James晃了晃手里新添的酒，不无遗憾地想他本来还期待着Ethan给他刮胡子的，那才是正常的敲门流程不是吗？


	7. 7

7.  
如同Ethan所说的那样，Ethan、Benji以及他确实在一起享用了早餐，只不过在用餐途中Ethan的多次打量让James几乎疑惑：不过一个晚上的时间，Ethan Hunt先生就对他感到流连忘返难以自持了吗？或许他已经为自己昨晚走得太早，没有进行下一步的生理活动而失落后悔了？  
“没什么。”Ethan率先开口解释他的动作。“我只是觉得你好像对吃什么不怎么讲究。”  
“那是因为你没看到我讲究的时候。”James不以为意地回应，但他很快抓住了两人谈话中的那丝几乎雁过无痕的线索。  
“你见过讲究的‘我’？”  
Ethan没有回答反而对他抿着嘴笑起来，嘴角的弧度就像一只贪吃的猫咪刚刚获得了他最喜欢的东西。他当然见过一个讲究的特工，举手投足间都是老派英国人的风格，深邃忧郁的双眼温柔多情，出色的外貌和风流韵事一样让人记忆深刻。而他对此印象深刻的原因只在于那个人喝了一口伪装成酒保的他递上的马天尼之后，仿佛在看一个不懂事却招自己喜欢的孩子那样教育他：“应该摇匀而不是搅拌。”  
那个时候他出外勤有段时间但并不长久，顺利的程度几乎要让他以为普天之下无往而不利。他清楚地知道自己的长相具有明显优势，所以他擅长利用这种优势配合上自己学到的技巧进行双重攻击，他从没有遇到过抗拒的目标。  
多年以后他暗笑自己一个当时初出茅庐的小伙子怎么可能玩得过正值黄金时期的成年男人。  
而此时此刻，Ethan还有点不知天高地厚，同时也带着点恶作剧。“我很抱歉。”他沮丧地冲那个男人说，“请让我再为你换一杯。”  
他忽略耳机里同伴警告他注意紧盯目标而不是发挥多余的精力在和一个酒客的暗斗上。  
那个人同意了，而等伊森用同样搅拌的手法调制完并带着酒回来时，这个酒客已经和目标人物聊上天了。  
那次的结果可想而知，虽然没有失败，但完成的也没有多成功。  
因为英国人抢了先。  
而现在知道这件事并且知道对方身份的人，除了退休的那个男人和仍在工作的Ethan外，已经全部死亡。  
这点小事已经成了他们记忆库中最可有可无的一部分。  
行路不辍。

“不。”Ethan说：“我只是猜测，毕竟一个不讲究的男人很难得到那么多艳遇的机会。”  
“相信我，这个部分并不难。”James拎起椅背上的外套准备和Ethan他们一起出门。  
昨天晚上Vinter联系了他们，并把Lane的地址告知了他们。这显然像个再明显不过的圈套，但Ethan和James都不能完全肯定这一点，毕竟无论是作为卧底，还是为了个人利益出卖Lane都不算难以置信的理由。  
根据Ethan的经历，Lane习惯于让其中一个手下戴上微型摄像机将行动经过传送给他，以便随时监控一切。  
这是每个上位者的习惯，多疑且难以信任。  
Ethan准备利用这点让Benji对信号进行追踪，而他和James会根据结果进行捕捉计划。  
“但是……如果Vinter给出的消息是真的呢？”Benji忍不住提问。  
Ethan的表情有点不自在，仿佛没有料想到Benji的这个问题。  
“而这就是关键。”James看了眼Ethan才向Benji开口：“Ethan并没有和我一起进行捕捉计划的意思，他会先行充当那个诱饵向Vinter表示我们已经落入圈套。如果是真的，那么他会随后告诉我们他发现了蛛丝马迹要求我们支援；而如果是假的，那么他会自行解决随后追上。”  
Ethan假装没看见Benji死盯着他的目光，观赏起了路边的风景。  
“可是如果是针对你的圈套，那么你不一定能够逃得出来。”James并没有帮Ethan打掩护的意思。  
“我会小心的，我有心理准备。”Ethan终于放弃做鸵鸟，转身和他们摊开讨论。  
“Ethan，你还记得我和你说过的话吗？”Benji用那种无奈又责备的目光看得Ethan有些愧疚：“你是个赌徒，而你的运气总有一天会用光的。”  
“但不是现在！”Ethan带着点赌气表情地反驳。如果是平时Benji一定会被轻松拿下，然而事关Ethan的安危让Benji无法放松。  
“顺便说一句，我不喜欢赌博，因为我运气不好。”James似乎瞬间和Benji站在了同一战线。  
“你们得相信我，我不会把自己放到那么危险的位置，我能照顾好自己。”Ethan试图和他们讲道理。他用上了自己最恳切的表情，甚至不自觉地带上了点技巧和手势暗示。这不能怪Ethan，做他们这一行的有时候总会忘记控制一些习惯性的东西。  
“不。”James和Benji几乎是异口同声地说，这二重奏般的嗓音让Ethan几乎懵了——他们什么时候这么熟悉了？  
“你从不会照顾自己。”Benji肯定地说：“我甚至做了张电子表格做证据。”  
“从我们合作到现在，至少你给我的印象确实并非如此。”James耸了耸肩。


	8. 8

8.  
James感觉到了Ethan的不对劲，尽管那并不明显。Ethan偶尔会提示一两句注意事项，但他的开口的语言非常简练，用词极少，仿佛不愿意多说一点。James只能假设这是标志着Ethan进入工作时的特有状态——这点似乎和那个游戏里非常不一样。  
比起游戏里的Ethan来说他太安静了。  
从他们定下最后的计划到他们一点一点地靠近Vinter所给的目标地点，Ethan的表情越来越严肃，他一次次地检查他们的枪支和工具，不住地在大楼的设计图上用圆珠笔来回比划，一遍遍确认路线。  
这太不像Ethan的风格了。  
从James对Timeline的理解来说，Ethan应该做的是安抚Benji紧张的情绪，统筹组员的心理状态而不是表现得好像这里对他来说很……  
James不知道该如何用一个确切的词语表达。Ethan的表现让他觉得这里对Ethan非常重要，似乎在这里发生过什么特别严重的事情。他的直觉让他敏锐地感受到Ethan不喜欢这里，并非单纯的惧怕而是厌恶。  
如果不是James在长久生死存亡中练就的细致，他几乎会忽略Ethan的这点情绪——Ethan Hunt实在太精于此道了。  
这是柏林郊外的一家普通工厂。它曾经荒废过一段时间，但空闲的资源很快被重新利用起来，有投资公司出面买下了它并且让它重新运转，就像许多再度焕发生命力的工厂一样实在算不得新奇。  
他们这次行动只有三个人，James和Ethan的行动契合度并没有进行过实际检测，而Benji对于武器的操纵度显然不如Luther熟练，他们的对手可能是Lane也可能是Vinter，这些零零总总的问题加在一起让Ethan最终选择只是先行查探。  
当然这个选择中包含着James和Benji的大量劝说反驳和努力。  
“二、三、四楼都有人，我看到十四个人。”Benji的声音从耳机里传来，而Ethan的嘴巴紧紧地绷直，他已经确定在这里等他的人的确是Lane了。  
“但是我不能确定哪一个是他，因为我们缺少他的相关信息。”Benji拖长的音调传来：“或许我可以让你在一个隐蔽的位置和他们打照面？”他的手指在键盘上快速跳动，计算了三条特别的线路：Ethan已经把那些炸弹都安装好了，Benji觉得自己接下来完全可以保证Ethan的安全。  
“Benji，六楼有人吗？”Ethan平静的声音从耳机里传到Benji的大脑中。  
“等等……有，有三个人，一个坐在椅子上，而另外两个站在他跟前。”Benji感觉到Ethan的呼吸突然一滞，良久才发出干哑的回答。  
“好的，我去六楼。”Ethan转头小声提醒James：“跟上。”  
“二楼，西北走廊，两个目标。”James听见Ethan对他说：“你负责那个，切断通讯。”Ethan说完立即准备上楼，而James抓住了他的手腕。  
Ethan的手腕很细，而且非常温暖，似乎自己一手就可以掌握，但是这双手的主人却聪明坚韧得难以置信。他有点不合时宜地想，脸上的表情依旧冷静：“你为什么会知道？Benji甚至还没有开口。”  
Ethan分明不愿意开口：“你在浪费时间。”  
“这让我产生怀疑，怀疑不利于合作。”James加大了手上的力道，他知道面前这个男人有上百种方法可以逃脱，但是他不会蠢到在这个时候浪费体力。  
“我来过这儿。”Ethan的眉宇间皱了一下又很快舒展开：“他们在模仿我之前的一次活动，我知道他们是什么意思。放心。”  
James又一次拒绝放开：“如果这和那次任务完全一样，那么我有理由相信他们是在针对你，你需要的不仅仅是注意，或许我应该替你上去查看，给予出其不意的改变。”  
“不。”Ethan直视着James的眼睛，那双碧色眼睛里的坚持和信任让James觉得可怕：“你是我的王牌，他们不知道你就是大名鼎鼎的那个人。”  
“我救不了很多人。”James低声说，他的手开始松动，Ethan飞快地抽出了自己的手腕，给予对方一个温暖得像寒冷冬日里第一簇阳光的微笑：“但那里面一定有我。这只是个查探，不会太危险。”  
James点点头，将注意力转到二楼的目标上。

“上楼梯后左转，我的目标在那里。”Ethan用陈述的语调询问Benji，也得到了Benji肯定的回答。他小心地躲在一堵墙后，只看得到两个身形高大的男人却看不到位子上的那个人。  
这种程度的还原可有些变态，就算只是为了打破他的心理防线。Ethan想，如此大费周章地引他来这里将当时的每一个场景都还原重现在他眼前，他以为他能对自己做什么？他以为自己会崩溃到拿不起枪吗？还是说他以为自己会因为Lindsey的死亡就此得了创伤应急综合从此离开转做他职？  
特工见证过无数死亡和离别，经历过无数痛苦和挣扎，死去的人留在心底惦念而不是作为伤口被攻击。他会在一个美好而宁静的夜晚回忆起曾经那些战友和亲人，但不会在这样一个时刻让他们成为自己的弱点。  
他们本该是动力的原因而不是不可触碰的伤口。  
Ethan这样告诫自己。

“我总觉得有哪里不对。”Benji在James解决了二楼的两个目标后边为他指路边和James聊天。而James已经开始佩服起Ethan能够和思维如此天马行空的Benji Dunn共同出不止一次的任务了，而更糟糕的是他好像开始享受这种氛围了。  
“没错，我也是第一次看到把自己的队长做成人物出游戏的技术员。”James贴心地回答。  
“我那是因为尊敬伊森，我敬且爱他！他那么好，我为什么不可以和别人分享？”  
“我相信你爱他。抱歉，我好像听到了你对自己私生活的一种态度，你不介意和别人分享你爱的人？美国特工的作风都这么大胆？”  
“英国特工都用这么低俗的态度解说语言吗？……等等！等等等等等等！”Benji带着惊叫的呼喊让James几乎要关掉耳机。  
“这里是那里！就是那里！”他冲着James大声嚷嚷：“你快点解决手上的人，你得去支援Ethan！这里是那里！”  
James放下扣着扳机的手回应Benji：“在你叫喊的时候我已经解决了，那么这里是哪里？”  
“柏林，原来的废工厂，Lindsey！我早该想到！”


	9. 9

9.  
根据红外热成像仪的显示这栋大楼的目标开始往六楼集中，而且速度快得就像是一场预先的彩排。Benji听见自己的心跳不断加快，他知道Ethan一定是遇到了麻烦，但是他不确定自己应该呆在车上还是下去支援。  
“你不能再快点吗？要是Ethan的话一定已经在那里了！”Benji忍不住催促。  
“你说的没错，Ethan确实已经在那里了。”James处惊不变的声音传来，Benji一下被噎得反驳不出。  
“别慌张，我们能解决这个。”他安抚着Benji：“现在为了避免被追踪——你知道我不确定他们有什么工具，我得暂时关掉耳机了，不过说不定我会很快和你联系，随时注意我们的动态。”  
Benji还没来得及同意，迎接他的便是一片不安的宁静。

“Ethan Hunt，你不好意思见我？”Lane依旧没有转过身，然而他却好像已经洞悉了一切——这显然是Lane的惯用伎俩，在心理上施加威胁，当然也有可能是他确实掌握着对方的什么弱点。  
Ethan没有回答，他细微地移动位置寻找着角度如何能在最短时间内攻克下Lane和他的手下。  
“你还记得曾经那个金发的探员吗？年轻漂亮有活力，前途美好不可限量……可能会变成一个优秀的女性？可惜她死得早。”  
Ethan的动作很平稳，甚至连呼吸都没有变化，只是眼睛微微眨了一下。Ethan有这个心理准备，毕竟Lane都把这里布置成这样，如果不提Lindsey那才见鬼了。  
他维持刚才的动作等待对方转身的那个刹那。  
没有特工会因为这种程度的干扰而慌乱，没有。  
Lane似乎在思考：“她是为什么死的？是因为Owen Davian的心狠手辣还是因为自动减颤器的等待时间过长——或者再追溯一下，是因为她被一个不负责任的教官告知可以单独出任务了？”  
当然不，Lindsey是为了自己的理想和心中道义而死，最该为她的死因负责的显然应该是Owen Davian。  
如果Lane在Lindsey刚出事那会儿这样攻击他，他怀疑自己十有八九会中招，因为他虽能控制感情但不是没有感情的草木，他是个拥有正常情绪的人，他确实对Lindsey心存愧疚。  
但总有更多的东西激励着他不断前行。  
他的付出和她的付出并非一无所获，他们拯救了无数的人，而他们自身也拥有充足的物质满足，至少从不为生计发愁。  
这是Ethan喜欢的工作，挑战解决问题的同时不为琐碎而担心，没有后顾之忧。  
不论多深刻的感情都可以被时间抚平，而Lindsey只是先走一步，也许没多久他就会去见她。  
Lane显然还没有意识到这点，他依旧用言语刺激Ethan，也依旧没有转过身。  
Ethan感觉到了不对劲。  
这张沙发椅实在大得有些过分了，几乎完全遮住Lane的身体。即使拥有一张做了特殊防弹功能的椅子，把自己的后背对着敌人也太愚蠢了。  
那张椅子上的不是Lane。Ethan几乎瞬间意识到这点，对方一直用Lane的声音迷惑他，真正的Lane可能只是在监视器的某个角落里观察他们这队的行动更可能这是Vinter布置下的陷进。该死，Benji和James还没有意识到这点！  
制造混乱，吸引火力，让Benji和James有时间应对。Ethan正要开枪却感觉到一只枪管抵着他的后脑勺，逼迫他放下手中的武器从隐蔽的角落里走出。  
“Ethan，”Ethan听见熟悉的嗓音从耳机和身后同时传来，“现在我们再来玩一个游戏。”  
一个保镖仿佛收到指令，他把那张椅子转过来，上面绑着的是脖子上贴着变声器的Vinter。他的眼睛直直地盯着Ethan和他身后的人，仿佛也不明白事情为什么到了这个地步。  
“我以为我们是伙伴。”Ethan的声音变得有些冰冷：“至少现在这种情况应该在我们抓住Lane以后才会发生。”  
James摇了摇头，然后才想起Ethan看不到：“比起脱离我们控制的英国特工，我们更担心已经成为一个移动金库的美国特工。我们认为——”  
“其他人呢？”Ethan快速打断他的话，而James沉默了一会儿没有回答。  
Ethan快速转过身给了James一拳，整个人骑在防备不当的他身上：“你说过不会伤害他们，你答应过我，你说你绝不会毁约！”Ethan仿佛并不在意头顶上的两把枪，只想狠狠揍James一顿发泄，而他很快被闻讯而来的保镖们控制住。  
“我骗了你。”James摘下手套用手背擦了擦嘴角，接着捏住伊森的两颊：“我以为你已经习惯经历背叛了。你不是最擅长应对这个吗？”


	10. 10

10.  
他们很快转移了地点，而Ethan被扎了一针后全程和一个黑色的头套作伴。他不知道自己会被带去哪里，不过从他们的转移速度来看那极有可能是一个隐蔽的安全屋。  
这批人担心他的后援，这说明他们并没有捉到别的人，他们并不了解Ethan的实际情况。Ethan想到这里终于稍稍放下心。运气好的话他或许还能找到些别的什么，或者像上次一样，遇见另一个“Ilsa”，他总会有办法的。

James确定这个地方已经足够安全，他示意手下把Ethan丢在沙发上，亲自上前一把摘下Ethan的头套，Ethan那双绿色的眼睛盯着James那双蓝色的，怒意仿佛要直射入他心扉紧闭的窗户，拨开层层灰烬下掩藏的真相和柔软。他总是带着上扬弧度的嘴唇抿成一条直线，拒绝与James再度交谈。从身体到脸颊，Ethan的一切都紧绷着，这让James忍不住想起他手指上暖热细腻的触感——这个男人或许在床上都难以真正放松下来，他根本做不到全心全意地享受，所以比起给予Ethan更适合被毫无情感地掠夺。  
当他彻底被占有，当他没有东西可以失去的时候，他或许就能真的轻松了。  
而在此之前，他应该被榨干身上的最后一点价值。  
“我们都知道我们这种人会给自己留下最后一条退路。”James在离Ethan一定范围的椅子上坐下。“我并不认为你真的完全上交了那些账号和密码。”  
Ethan仿佛没有听见一般闭着眼睛，他连眼神都不愿意和James交流。  
“这不是个好的态度。”James让人把绑得严严实实的Vinter推过来，“我很抱歉这么快就撤离了那个工厂，我知道你一定很喜欢它。”他知道刑讯和反刑讯对于伊森来说小菜一碟，他是最能抗住疼痛的那个。“但是我有新的方法，你喜欢情景再现吗？”  
Ethan的表情终于变了，他脸色难看地睁开眼睛半天没说话，而James耐心地等待着他。  
“我以为他是你们的人。”目前为止，Vinter所表现的种种更像是帮助他们而不是向Lane投诚。  
“他或许已经叛变了，我们不能让一个叛徒混迹其中。”James的手上拿着一把小小的枪械，Ethan记得那个，曾经有人用那个东西把微型炸弹从鼻腔打进他的脑子，虽然那东西现在似乎已经对他没什么影响，但Ethan随时做着某一天因为它的后遗症而离开的准备。  
“除非他能够立功。”James检查着那个小小的工具，“你知道的，即使以后能取出来，他还是会和之前不一样，这点你想必深有感触。”  
这是对卧底的叛变，这对Vinter不公平。  
Ethan似乎抖了一下，James怀疑是自己的错觉，但他希望这不是。  
“我以为我们曾经算是一个团队。”伊森低低的嗓音还是很好听，“你必须这样对我？”  
“一个团队？”James冷笑着重复Ethan的话，他似乎兴奋于打破Ethan的防卫。“我和你们从来就不是一个团队。”  
“再说是一个团队又怎么样，团队里的背叛不是你最熟悉的？”他放任自己利用那个愚蠢游戏里透露的信息伤害Ethan：“你经历过的背叛都是假的？还是你懦弱地选择遗忘选择不去想？”Ethan的伤口被他一点点扒开，那些比柏林废工厂里的废墟更碎裂更深刻的东西被挖掘出来，那些逼迫着Ethan从一个男孩变成一个男人的痛苦赤裸裸被暴露阳光之下。  
他满足于对方逐渐苍白的脸色。“忘记了也不要紧，我这不是正在身体力行帮你记忆？”James按住Vinter的头，“现在让我们停止废话。”  
“我有比背叛更值得记忆的东西。”Ethan的声音微弱的声音接近呢喃，不知是在反驳James还是说服自己，他错开眼神避免和Vinter接触。  
“被放弃的滋味并不好受，这点没有人比我们更清楚。”James顿了顿，“虽然他属于我们，但他的未来决定于你，Ethan Hunt。”  
“我怎么知道这不是你们MI6的苦肉计？”Ethan摇头，“我不知道你们MI6的流程是怎么样，但我们组织的流程绝对不会让任何一笔资金残留在我身上。”那段审核简直让Ethan觉得精疲力尽，他忙碌在飞舞的纸张中，接受一次又一次的调查，那比困难的任务更让人难受。  
“苦肉计的话我相信我总比Vinter对你更重要。”James显然将要失去耐心，“你还是不想说？”  
“我真的没有可以说的。”Ethan尝试解释：“我可以告诉你一些，但是你会发现那些账户已经……”  
“仿佛我真的会相信。”James已经放弃了和伊森谈判：“我希望Vinter能活过明天。”  
Ethan忍不住挣扎，他全身的肌肉都被调动起来积攒力气，但结果是他气喘吁吁地被那两个保镖压在地上动弹不得。  
时间还是太短了，还不够他恢复身体能力，他必须想办法拖延。

James一言不发地开着车，而Benji捧着他的手机指路。  
Benji报出下一个路口的方向后终于开口，眼里满满的不赞同：“我不敢相信！你在Ethan身上放了追踪器！”  
James显然明白比起James在Ethan身上放追踪器，Benji更难接受的是Ethan没有发现James的追踪器：“我觉得是他故意让我放的，你明白，这种时候追踪器总是特别有用。”  
这个说辞让Benji安静了下来，显然他非常喜欢这个理由。  
然而James只享受了两分钟不到的安静又被Benji再次询问：“你把追踪器放在哪里？如果太明显我觉得Ethan一定会发现！”  
“鞋跟，我放在他今天这套潜行装的鞋子的鞋跟里。”  
Benji发誓他下次一定会替Ethan检查好整套的装备，然后把鞋跟里的追踪器换成自己的。


End file.
